


Devildom piss fics

by Quu_dali



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Embarassment, Family, Gen, Humiliation, Non-Sexual, Omorashi, Situational Humiliation, Wetting, fear wetting, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quu_dali/pseuds/Quu_dali
Summary: ! THESE ARE PISS FICS !If this is not your thing, please don't read!Also, these are completely non-sexual as I am attracted to non-sexual side of this kink, exploring the vulnerability, embarassment/humiliation, trust and care issues.I will try to write more for all the brothers and possibly the undateables... :3 New tags will be added as the story goes!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Mammon's horror movie night (fear wetting)

Mammon hated horror movie nights. No, wait, he meant he actually LOVED them. Of course he did. Who would be scared of some silly horror movies anyway?

Still, he made sure to use every break between movies to visit the bathroom. Juuuuust in case.

"Scared enough to piss your pants?" Satan teased, looking amused as Mammon returned from the bathroom again.

"Who’s scared?! It’s just that I’ve drank a lot of water cuz I’ve been feeling really thirsty today," Mammon shouted to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, so you have a small bladder, eh, brother?" Apparently, Asmo decided to join in torturing him.

"Just trying to maintain a healthy hydration rate!" Mammon growled and grabbed a water bottle, downing it in one gulp to prove his point.

Asmo probably wanted to say something else but another movie was already started.

Halfway into the movie, Mammon felt that the entire bottle of water might have been too much. No, he didn’t have to go yet, and probably wouldn’t have to, at least not that badly; he could wait until the end without any trouble. It’s not like he was rocking his leg from having to pee or from being afraid; the movie wasn’t scary at all, on the contrary, it was so bland and boring that he had to rock his leg up and down a little just to avoid falling asleep. He also tried wiggling his hips a bit, only to find a more comfortable position of the sofa.

From what was currently happening on the screen, Mammon knew for sure there should be a jumpscare sometime soon, like, VERY soon. He was totally prepared for that and not startled even for a split second! Totally not, even when Asmo suddenly yelped and tried to cling to his arm and torso!

Mammon froze when he realized that his jeans suddenly felt a tiny bit too warm. Asmo’s unexpected push must have been enough for him to momentarily lose control of his muscles, causing a short spurt of pee — at least Mammon hoped it was short — to leak. Uh-oh. That wasn’t good.

Now that some pee had come out, Mammon’s bladder felt like it was not understanding why it’s not allowed to continue. It turned out he didn’t feel before just how much liquid he had built up, and now all that pee was pounding inside, attacking his floodgates violently.

To make things worse, the movie was in that phase where jumpscares occur every few minutes. Mammon wasn’t exactly paying much attention but still couldn’t help clenching his muscles every time Asmo shrieked or Satan gasped — sometimes he was too late. Another spurt escaped, then one more, then more. Mammon was sure his blue jeans now had a noticeable dark spot.

"So scary! I’m so afraid!" suddenly someone whispered into his ear (actually, there was a non-scary, breather phase of the movie right now). Right, the human. A new exchange student. Mammon had already forgotten that lame creature was here with them. Devildom horror movies must have been too much for a mortal psyche, eh?

"Can I sit in your lap?" the human asked and, before Mammon could stop them, mounted onto his hips, clinging to him and hiding their face on his chest. Mammon froze again. If the human moves even a bit closer, they’ll surely feel the dampness!

With a terrible luck, the movie protagonist just decided to do something stupid, and the result was... not pretty. Just as expected from a movie of this genre. Mammon heard Asmo scream as he was burying his face in the human’s fluffy hair, then felt a wave of piss spreading all over his knees and was completely mortified. Surely the human couldn’t possibly NOT notice.

"Oooh, that was scary," Asmo complained half-heartedly. Everyone knew he actually liked to be scared because it gave him another reason to hold onto people (not that he absolutely needed a reason anyway).

"Totally scary," the human agreed, and Mammon could have sworn there was half-assedly disguised excitement in their voice, too.


	2. Levi can't let go (shy bladder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Levi but just enjoy bullying him for some reason... Q_Q

The brothers were having another movie marathon today, this time in the twins’ bedroom as it was spacious enough for all of them and the human exchange student, of course. Levi would certainly prefer to snuggle closer to the human, but he got unlucky this time, so he was sitting between Beel and Mammon. It was Satan’s turn to pick the movies, so they were watching a weird fusion of detective dramas and cat documentaries. Actually, Levi wasn’t paying a lot of attention to the movie; his thoughts were occupied with another problem.

"Okay, bathroom break," Mammon announced loudly and rushed to the bathroom first.

"He really has a small bladder, doesn’t he," Asmo giggled.

Levi didn’t laugh at his joke. Actually, he was having the very same issue right now. His bladder was uncomfortably full and swollen, and he really wished Mammon wasn’t so quick to occupy the bathroom.

Finally, Mammon returned and Levi gathered his strength to stand up — oops, maybe that was a bit too quick — he could feel an urgent wave of desperation hitting his bladder from the sudden change of position, and it took him some effort to not grab his crotch like a little kid, grabbing the hem of his shirt instead. Luckily, the others were apparently not so desperate to go, because Levi was seriously afraid he could not wait any longer if someone else went. 

He made his way to the bathroom very carefully, as every step seemed to send a jolt of pressure into his abdomen. Oh, he was sure everyone could notice it now. Everyone could see how desperate he was, like a toddler about to do potty dance. And to think he was one of the strongest demons of Devildom, struggling to make it to the toilet! So humiliating...

Levi could feel his face getting red, only hoping that wasn’t very noticeable in the dimly lit room. Finally, he made it to the bathroom door. Having closed the door behind him, he bent over and grabbed his poor throbbing cock through his pants, finally able to take a breath. "It’s okay now, I’ve made it this far," he muttered under his breath. Surely pee won’t escape when he’s squeezing its only exitway, right?

He waddled to the toilet on shaky legs, each step more painful, squirming and grimacing as the anticipation of relief made his desperation worse. He had to free one hand to pull down the front of his sweatpants, oh, thank goodness they were loose and didn’t have a belt or a zipper!

Hissing with pain, Levi took out his poor throbbing, hurting, burning cock, feeling like it’s gonna burst right now. Actually, it was even a little wet; he must have leaked a bit without noticing, just a tiny bit, no one’s gonna know! He directed it to the toilet, and...

... Nothing.

Levi winced and almost yelped from another wave of white-hot pain rushing from his abdomen to the tip of his cock. He had to pee, he had to pee so badly!

But why isn’t anything coming out?

Excruciatingly slow, a big drop appeared in his peehole and fell to the toilet bowl. Then another drop of pee. And another. They were coming out one by one, not merging into even the smallest trickle. Each drop was far too small to bring any relief, sending violent jolts of pressure into his bladder instead. Levi panicked. At this rate, he’ll never gonna finish, and someone will absolutely certainly get curious about what’s taking him so long!

This terrifying thought must have shut something inside of him completely, because pee drops stopped to form. Levi tried shifting his legs, wriggling his hips, even pressing on his abdomen a little (which was a wrong move as it only brought more pain and no pee at all) to no avail.

He still had to pee so bad, but his time was already running out.

Okay, maybe if his bladder is too shy to let go into the toilet, maybe it’s not gonna let go in his pants when he’s back? Right, he must be safe now, he can return to the group, he’s just gonna endure the pain, not the humiliation. It’s okay. He’s safe. He’ll pee when the movie night is over and he’s back in his room, in his own bathroom. He’s totally safe now.

Levi made his way back and plopped down to his sitting spot. He felt a brief spurt of hot wetness escape but thought it must have been his imagination; his bladder is totally too shy to betray him, right?

Turned out he was wrong.

They were about ten minutes into a new movie (which Levi could not really concentrate on watching because he was preoccupied with not showing the sloshing waves of pain and pee in his bladder), and Levi could not even let himself fidget in his spot because someone would definitely notice his predicament. And what if it was Mammon? Oh, that would be the very worst!

Levi immediately imagined what sort of gossip would follow him everywhere in the Devildom. "Look, it’s that loser who almost wet himself ten minutes after going to the bathroom! Is he really one of the seven rulers of Hell?" He shuddered at the thought.

A shiver ran down his spine and his whole body went cold from the sudden realisation.

His crotch was hot. And wet.

Levi almost crammed his hands between his legs, stopping at the last moment. He tightened his abdomen and thigh muscles so hard it hurt, but could not stop a small but steady stream of piss coming out of his cock. Oh no, now someone is surely gonna notice! Levi’s eyes darted down to discover a growing wet spot, clearly visible even on his dark sweatpants. Oh. He’s done. He’s finished. There’s no way he’s coming out of this room alive. Levi felt his face burning with shame and quickly shut his eyes to prevent tears from escaping and adding to his misery, but he was just a bit too late.

Suddenly, he felt something lightweight thrown onto his lap. Levi gasped, too scared and ashamed to open his eyes. Was it... a blanket?

"Shhh," he heard Beel’s hushed voice beside him. "Don’t wake him up."

Mammon grumbled something inaudible, someone else muttered something... but they were all keeping their voices quiet. They must have believed Beel’s words. Levi’s heart leaped: he was saved! Oh, how fortunate he had been to be seated next to his most caring, most trustworthy, most normal brother!

Now that blanket was covering him fully (he had the courage to actually open his eyes a little just to make sure), Levi felt his aching bladder finally relax, pee gushing from his cock into the fluffy carpet. He’ll have to think about cleaning it later. Right now, he only had to pretend to be asleep for the remainder of the night. Then, Beel will somehow shoo them all away and take care of him. Oh, thank goodness again for Beel. Thank Heavens and Hell.


	3. Satan's night reading habits (just omo)

Satan was reading in a public library when a cat suddenly climbed onto his lap. It must have been new here, as he didn’t know this cat personally (and he knew all local cats). Well, the more, the merrier, Satan thought. Books and cats go well together, don’t they?

The cat was quite glad to make a new acquaintance, too. It allowed Satan to pet itself for a few minutes and then proceeded to fall asleep on his lap, leaving him moved by this sudden display of trust.

The library was apparently closed by now, so Satan had the entire night at his disposal, and having a cat keep him company was an unexpected but very welcome bonus. He initially thought he‘d sneak in just to read all night long, but this was even better.

The only minor trouble was that Satan was already starting to feel the need for a bathroom. He had brought a thermos flask with him, full of tea, nice and hot, to read in comfort, and had already emptied it some time ago. But the need was not that great as to disturb the cat.

A few chapters later, he had to admit that his need was actually to be acknowledged.

Satan squirmed a little, and the cat grimaced disapprovingly in its sleep; clearly not wishing to be woken up so rudely, so Satan stopped moving. Okay, surely he can wait. He sighed and went back to reading.

Several pages later, however, he had to resist the urge to shift his legs or tap his feet. The cat was still sleeping peacefully. Satan hated to admit that following the book’s plot was slowly becoming increasingly hard with such an embarrassing bodily need. He caught himself tapping his fingers on the armrest frantically.

Just how much did he have to drink today? Satan tried to count, but to no avail. The tea blend he had today at dinner was so good, this being the reason he brought the thermos flask along, having made more tea to sip while reading.

He toyed with the idea of almost letting go, stopping at the verge of actually releasing any in his underwear, just for a thrill of it. The intense sensation of being denied relief was acute enough to distract him somewhat from his throbbing bladder, seemingly lessening the tension, so Satan decided to repeat the “almost letting go” trick. This turned out to be a huge mistake, because this time, despite him tightening his muscles in time — he could have sworn he did it in time! — a small trickle still escaped, creating a visible dark spot. Even worse, from its shape and position it was painfully obvious that the spot was not spilled tea.

Okay, fine, this still could be fixed, Satan thought. No more “almost” games. He just had to wait until the cat had had enough rest, and by the time the library opened in the morning the tiny spot would dry and not be noticeable. He’d go home straight from the library and toss his pants and underwear to the washing machine to get rid of the smell.

Having calmed himself already, Satan almost jumped when an unexpected jolt of desperation tugged at his bladder. Immediately after that, he felt the dampness in his underwear turning into full-on wetness as another spurt escaped against his will. He had to grab himself through his pants to stop the flow, and now his fingers were drenched in piss. Even worse, the fabric of his pants was thick enough so he couldn’t cut off the stream entirely, so he could feel a small dribble still coming out, the wet spot expanding and threatening to reach the cat.

Satan winced. This was rather humiliating, but at least he was alone. He could just piss a bit and search for a spell to clean the mess. Oh, right, that’s definitely what he would do, nothing to panic about.

Using his only clean hand now, he began to search through spellbooks frantically, while his other hand felt like it was holding back a dam — and a leaking dam, to be precise. Well, at least, if he can keep the stream slow so piss can be absorbed by fabric, the cat would not be disturbed. He’ll just have to clean up his clothes and the chair.

Doing these two tasks at once have proven to be not as easy as Satan would prefer. The chair was indeed absorbent, and several agonizingly slow minutes later it felt like he was sitting in a puddle (which he essentially was). But at least the cat was safe, sleeping soundly on the dry part of his knees.

The trickling sound caught Satan off guard. Oh no, the chair was too wet to absorb all the piss, and it started dribbling on the floor, so unexpectedly loudly that Satan almost let control for a moment, letting out a strong, urging spurt. Satan moaned, trying again to cut off the stream entirely, and his bladder ached immediately, waiting for immediate relief, tired of being held back, so he involuntarily gave up again from this sudden pain. This new stream was so powerful that piss splashed on the floor, drenching his lower leg and shoe. And he still hasn’t found a spell for this occasion!

Reaching out to his D.D.D. to check the time, Satan realized, to his horror, that it was out of battery, so he could not know how much time he had left til morning. Heck, maybe it was already morning, as Devildom had no sunrise, he had no way to tell. And the cat was still sleeping.

Panicking, Satan went back to flipping through spellbooks to see if he could find something useful in such a situation. Maybe by sheer dumb luck?

But at least the cat got its much needed sleep.


End file.
